Wagering game machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines depends on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Wagering game players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Thus shrewd wagering game operators strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines, features, and enhancements available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator. As a result, wagering game manufacturers are continually thinking up new ideas that make wagering games increasingly more interesting. Some of those ideas include utilizing multiple displays (e.g., game monitors) on a wagering game machine. The multiple displays show a host of game graphics, message pop-ups, celebratory animations, game teasers, casino advertisements, etc. However, controlling so many graphics presents certain challenges. A wagering game processor can be stressed by having to control multiple sources of video data. Multiple graphics cards, excessive memory, and additional software may also be required to keep track of, and control, the video data presented on the multiple game displays.